Biological or synthetic molecular machines, assembled with molecular components, perform quasi-mechanical movements in response to specific external stimuli.[1] The exquisite specificity, predictability, and diversity of DNA hybridization have inspired the use of DNA to construct various nanomachines, including DNA walkers,[2] DNA tweezers,[3] DNA motors,[4] DNA robots,[5] and DNA switch[6]. These DNA nanomachines are constructed on the basis of DNA self-assembly,[7] usually activated by nucleic acids. The few non-nucleic acid nanomachines require conformation changes of the functional DNA upon molecular interactions.[8] There are very few protein-activated nanomachines.[9] Accordingly, there is a need for a new nanomachines, for example, that can be activated by proteins and nucleic acids.